


The Blessed Ocean's Bounty

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Den lille Havfrue | The Little Mermaid - Hans Christian Andersen, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Extra Treat, Fishing, Gen, Mermaids, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: What if the first thing the little mermaid saw when she first came to the ocean's surface was NOT the prince's ship?





	The Blessed Ocean's Bounty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruis/gifts).



> Many thanks to my anonymous beta.

Rising to the surface, the little mermaid saw a small boat holding three fishermen who were casting nets. All looked tired, hungry and ragged, and the mermaid felt sorry for them, but she did not want them to catch the fishes which swam around the undersea palace of the sea-king, for they were beloved pets.

She swam down to summon her sisters, and together the mermaids lifted a sunken treasure chest into one net. Hauling it aboard the boat, the fisherman exclaimed in wonder at the pile of golden coins within, giving thanks to the blessed ocean for Her bounty.


End file.
